


Suicide

by lzclotho



Series: Saving Henry [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Magic, Neverland, saving Henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has a risk-it-all plan to save Henry. Emma resists. In the end, however, there never was a choice. They have to. To save Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suicide

“This is going to be our only chance, Emma.”

“There has to be another way.”

“The only thing that will take out Pan is another Shadow. Your shadow. We saw that in the last fight. We almost defeated him.”  
  
“So we’ll combine our magic, like at the mine,” Emma protested.

“Yes, we will.”

Emma looked at Regina as the brunette’s hand slid over hers on the log between them. She could feel the other woman’s heartbeat in her fingers and see it throbbing fast and hard in her throat.

“You have to take all my magic, Emma. Into yourself.”

“I can’t do that.” She pulled her hand from Regina’s for fear the woman would already use the connection without her consent.

“Yes, you can. You must. It’s up to you to save our son.”

Emma frowned deeply. “Henry won’t accept the trade, Regina. Your life for his. He loves you.”

“I know. And I’ll know. I won’t have form, but I’ll always be with him. You can tell him that.”

Emma’s eyes began to fill with tears. Regina sympathized. In their time in Neverland, she’d come to understand the heavy load Emma always feels hanging over her head.

“Will I be able to sense you? I could find a way to reverse it, when this is all over.”

Regina bit the inside of her cheek, resisting the hope that sprang up in response to Emma’s determination. “I don’t have the answer to that,” she said quietly.

Emma pursed her lips. After a long silence where Regina began to hear only their mutual breathing, Emma finally gave a single nod.

“All right, keep your eyes open but focus on your heart. Open your hand, and pull the shadows you see here toward you. Into you.”

The motion was hesitant and Regina watched Emma’s eyes, to check the Savior’s young magic was proceeding properly, but also because the green eyes were about to become her permanent home. She began to feel a small tug behind her head, like a phantom hand pulling her closer.

"All right." Taking Emma’s hand, Regina put their joined fingers to Emma’s lips."Now, blow." White magic caressed her face with Emma’s exhale.

The touch of Emma’s magic felt like standing in a sauna, fully surrounding Regina. Then there was the obscuring white light. And finally there was sensation, like the back of a hand cupping her head and caressing her face.

Regina closed her eyes, allowing her magical defenses to fall. She could repel Emma’s spell, and her magic surged wanting not to be suppressed. But they needed this to work. To find Henry, Emma needed to walk into the Lost Ones camp with every appearance of being alone.

The hand became real on her face. Regina’s eyes opened in time to close again as Emma’s face filled her narrowed field of vision and lips hotter and softer than she could have ever imagined, slid across her own, parting them. Her breath was sucked out of her lungs, a pulse-pounding arousal formed in her groin. She gasped.

Then she felt the fading, the layers of her skin darkening like sunglass lenses and then shimmering into translucence. Her muscles, bones, organs, and the space between them gradually became insubstantial.

Regina Mills felt a tug where her chest had been, a tenuous connection to the corporeal world, connecting her to Emma. Then all physical sensation faded as well.

Emma stepped back. The blinding white of her magic faded back. Regina gazed up at the Savior through formless eyes, seeing the unseeable, the aura that emanated from within the blonde. She saw Emma swallow but felt nothing. She saw Emma’s face fall with the same realization.

As Emma walked back to where Hook waited, her shadow slipped over the ground, soundlessly following.

Where’s Regina?” Hook asked.

“Gone.” Even Snow gasped. Emma shook her head. “We realized it was the only way to save Henry.” She turned to her parents. “So, we do this for Henry  _and_ his mother, got it?”

.


End file.
